Creación ¿Destrucción?
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Todos tenemos a esos seres especiales que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para demostrar su afecto. ¿De qué son capaces los jóvenes exorcistas para conocer el deseo de Kanda? ¿Lo descubrirán? Parodia con el fin de conmemorar el cumpleaños de Kanda 06/06 (con un mes de retraso).
1. 1- Acciones desesperadas

¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con una nueva parodia y ni siquiera he terminado la del cumple de Allen. No se preocupen, subiré pronto el último capítulo -le ha dado flojera editarlo-. Dejando ese pequeñísimo detalle de lado, les traigo una historia algo divertida y bastante sencilla en comparación a lo que suelo escribir. Si ven alguna discrepancia o incongruencias, pueden culpar a mi alocada imaginación.

Para los que no me conozcan, sepan que sólo escribo Yullen en DGM. Puede que algún día escriba Lucky o cualquier otra pareja, pero Allen es sólo de Kanda y nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

Debo aclarar que este escrito es una parodia, es sólo para divertir y no tiene la mayor relevancia ni lo tendrá ya que se basará en dos capítulos que inicialmente eran un one-shot las razones por la cual tuve que dividirlo quizás lo explique después.

No quiero aburrirlos con mis pensamientos; así que, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: D. Gray Man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama.

Con respecto a la idea, me parece preciso acotar que le di forma desde un doujinshi de Haruka que consiguió mi querida amiga Zutte. La historia es de mi total autoría, cualquier similitud con respecto a la descripción, características y otros, son casualidades inverosímiles en las que me he basado para poder desarrollar esta locura.

* * *

**Creación = ¿Destrucción?**

Capítulo Primero – Acciones Desesperadas.

Muy bien dicen los antiguos escritos, _el sol sale para justos e injustos_ y como siempre, un nuevo día llegará y alcanzará a todos por igual. El astro rey se alzaba radiante y transmitía toda su calidez a los miembros de Black Order. La mañana se había apresurado un poco y desde tempranas horas el comedor de las instalaciones se encontraba animado y atiborrado de personas que no mostraban preocupación alguna.

Usualmente no se veían en la sede religiosa al grupo más joven de exorcistas reunidos al mismo tiempo, era una de esas raras oportunidades en las que se podía ver adolescentes comportándose como tal. A pesar de lo extraño que era que dichos sacerdotes coincidieran en el lugar al que llamaban hogar, había una razón para ello y radicaba en que la actividad akuma había descendido lo suficiente permitiéndoles a los menores tener un merecido descanso.

La energética reunión se llevaba a cabo en una de las tantas mesas de madera que se encontraba situada al centro de la estancia. Era inevitable que tanto el personal científico como buscadores esbozaran una cálida sonrisa al verles por primera vez en mucho tiempo actuar de acuerdo a su edad y es que los ajenos al grupo juvenil asumían que éstos conversaban de cosas que sólo los chicos jóvenes y vivaces entienden o les emocionan. En consecuencia, entrecerraban los ojos orando para que esa atmósfera de paz se mantuviese.

Sería lógico creer que Lavi hacía alarde de sus habilidades o que incluso Lenalee les expresara sus deseos de hacer algo especial con toda su familia la cual incluía la congregación entera. Los llamados _Elegidos de Dios _en la actualidad, era conformado por jóvenes en su mayoría, los cuales su única preocupación debería ser prepararse para un futuro o hacerse de una familia. Eso sería lo normal, más en los planes de éstos no destacaba la normalidad precisamente.

Esa reunión tenía un objetivo, uno muy inusual…

Claro que los ajenos al grupo jamás se imaginaron el motivo de aquel encuentro. Mientras las personas transitaban alrededor de Lavi, Lenalee y Miranda con una sonrisa, este particular grupo tenía un tema muy serio entre manos y no era justamente de sus días de juventud. Ciertamente, eran humanos y la necesidad de fraternizar se presentaba incluso en guerreros como ellos, tenían amigos a los cuales querían demostrarle su afecto sólo que entre sus _amigos_ se encontraba uno bastante _especial_.

¿Qué tipo de actividad podía colocar tan serios a los muchachos más enérgicos de la sede central?

Estaban a mitad de año; casi a Junio, para ser más específicos. Un mes distintivamente especial en dónde posiblemente la comunidad religiosa pueda hacer un acercamiento al ser más huraño del planeta. ¿Por qué se hace alusión a tal personaje? pues el cuartel general pretenden aprovechar la oportunidad y se han anticipado a prepararle algo a Kanda para su próximo cumpleaños.

He aquí el problema. ¿Quién había intimado lo suficiente con ése sociópata como para saber qué demonios le gustaría como regalo? Éste era el tan afamado debate que presentaba la comunidad más joven de Black Order. Nadie a su alrededor se imaginaba que más que una reunión amistosa, se llevaba a cabo una disputa que al parecer no avanzaba hacia ningún lugar.

Un profundo silencio más una nube gris opacó la cabeza del grupo de clérigos

— ¡¿En serio a nadie se le ocurre nada?!—exclamó algo sorprendido y un poco indignado el pelirrojo ante el silencio que cada vez se extendía más y más. Las otras dos negaron con la cabeza en modo de respuesta.

Una temerosa mano se alzó de entre el grupo. En varias ocasiones le habían dicho a la exorcista que no era necesario ser tan formal, después de todo estaban entre amigos pero aún así, Miranda Lotto tenía una fuerte conexión a su personalidad tímida que le impedía expandirse más. El heredero de bookman dejó descansar su párpado sobre su pupila al tiempo que le dedicaba una amable sonrisa con un ligero asentimiento.

—Q-quizás Marie-san pueda ayudarnos…—sugirió la mujer de castaños cabellos con voz tenue.

—Me parece buena idea—complementó la asiática—. Marie es el único que puede permanecer horas con Kanda sin que peligre su vida.

Otra aura negra se asomó en la tez de los exorcistas, pero rápidamente el _junior_ recuperó la compostura tomando la iniciativa.

— ¡Pues no se hable más!—se hizo notar Lavi que al parecer era el promotor— ¡Busquemos a Marie!

Y sin mencionar nada más se lanzó en la búsqueda del exorcista con buen oído mientras que sus seguidoras se preguntaban cómo sabía dónde se encontraba el aludido. Habría que verificar las fuentes de Lavi… pensaron sin siquiera atreverse a hacer mención para no ser producto de sus futuras bromas.

— ¿Qué le gusta a Kanda…?—repitió el moreno llevando una mano a su barbilla en pose pensativa— No es que quiera ser pesimista, pero si lo que quieren es darle algo en su cumpleaños, lo mejor sería dejarlo solo—resolvió más por darle espacio a su amigo que seguramente no le gustaría saber que todo ese alboroto se armaba en su nombre.

—Eso es tan triste…—susurró Allen tras de todos mientras llevaba un dango a sus húmedos y manchados labios por el caramelo.

Todos se giraron al instante preguntándose en qué momento había llegado. Obviamente la relación de esos dos no había sido nada amigable, no se les había ocurrido la idea de citar al exorcista parasítico teniendo en cuenta la pésima relación que ambos llevaban. A final de cuentas, decidieron pasar desapercibido el detalle del inglés para volver a centrar su atención en Marie que no estaba cooperativo precisamente.

— ¡Vamos, Marie!—insistió el junior energéticamente— Eres el único al que Yû podría decirle algo de importancia que nos diera una pista.

—Chicos…—musitó en modo conciliador— sé que quieren lo mejor para él, pero realmente no creo que sea buena idea.

—No seas así—se escuchó una voz amable desde un rincón de la habitación y como si fuese un movimiento autómata todos los jóvenes se giraron hacia el emisor. Froid Tiedoll hacía su aparición—. Estos jovencitos sólo quieren hacer algo por su amigo, Marie. Deberías ayudarlos—inquirió el canoso hombre volviéndose al grupo de exorcistas los cuales asintieron reiteradas veces en modo de respuesta.

Noise Marie torció el rostro con una expresión que sólo indicaba una enorme pena —sí, por el espadachín—. Esa reunión en la que ahora se incluía su General no anunciaba nada bueno para el samurái. Tan sólo esperaba equivocarse en sus pensamientos y estaba consciente de que había muy pocas probabilidades de ello de acuerdo a sus experiencias.

_Horas más tarde…_

— ¿Dónde está Kanda?—preguntó Lenalee con ansiedad ladeando la cabeza en dirección hacia su compañero.

—Por suerte tu hermano lo envió a una misión…— respondió Lavi con voz temblorosa. Se volvió al general, esa situación tenía que ser resuelta antes de que el asiático regresara— ¿Y cuánto dura la técnica?—preguntó con interés

El grupo entero se giró a la peculiar escena la cual era representada por dos personas que en su vida creyeron ver tan cercanas. Tiedoll acomodó sus gafas dejándolas descansar solemnemente sobre su tabique sin quitar los ojos de su reciente creación—Usualmente se les agota la energía o las hago desaparecer desactivando la _Creación del Edén_—explicó llevando una mano a la barbilla con un gesto un tanto extrañado. ¡Muy mal! Esa expresión no alentó nada a los más jóvenes.

— ¿Es decir que si desactiva la inocencia esa cosa desaparecerá?—preguntó bookman junior señalando la manzana del caos y el posible epicentro de las desgracias que se anunciaban para la congregación entera.

El anciano extrajo de su gabardina el objeto que conformaba la inocencia y para sorpresa y nervios de todos, estaba desactivada—Nunca había fusionado tal magia con algo que perteneciese a un humano—anunció en modo de disculpa.

El grupo entero de sacerdotes oscuros se estremeció pero quién rompió el doloroso silencio fue Lavi, de nuevo. Éste nunca podía mantener la boca cerrada— ¿Cuándo regresará Yû?— lanzó la pregunta al aire.

—Tengo entendido que lo único que había por hacer era una tarea sencilla en un pueblo cercano—respondió Lenalee—. Siendo así, posiblemente llegue a más tardar en la noche.

Un sepulcral silencio invadió el espacio. Todas esas cabezas serían rebanadas por el espadachín como se enterara de lo que habían hecho para provocar semejante cosa.

—Entiendo la preocupación de todos—intervino Allen tratando de evadir al objeto que Froid Tiedoll había creado—. Pero, ¿pueden dejar de pensar en Kanda un minuto y ayudarme con esto?

_Flash Back_

—Efectivamente, se acerca el cumpleaños de Yû-kun—afirmó Tiedoll esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

—Tiedoll-san…—le llamó titubeante Miranda — ¿Qué sería bueno darle cómo obsequio a Kanda-san?

El general suspiró. Tras los largos años que había tenido al exorcista japonés bajo su cuidado no había logrado que aceptara ninguno de sus presentes y por ende, nunca le decía cuáles eran sus preferencias. Sería una dura tarea—Ciertamente, Yû-kun es una persona difícil de complacer—todos los demás suspiraron derrotados a excepción de Marie que sólo sudaba frío—. Pero puede que consigamos una forma de averiguarlo—prosiguió llevando su índice a sus labios como su meditara con detenimiento la situación.

— ¡¿Cómo?!—exclamaron los interesados encimándose al hombre mayor.

—Preguntándole a él mismo—todos se cayeron hacia atrás viendo sus esperanzas desquebrajarse.

—General, moriríamos en el intento—susurró Miranda y al darse cuenta lo que había dicho comenzó a disculparse frenéticamente con reiteradas reverencias.

—Creo que me están malentendiendo—continuó el mayor del grupo atrayendo de nuevo la atención de todos—. Quise decir que le preguntáramos a algo proveniente de él.

El resto de los presentes ladeó la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería el General, pero éste en vez de dar explicaciones sólo pidió algo que perteneciese a Kanda. De esa tarea se encargó Lavi que enseguida fue en la búsqueda del interesante objeto y tras unos minutos volvió con unos cuantos largos cabellos azabaches. No había que ser muy sabio para saber a quién le pertenecían.

— ¿Esto servirá?—preguntó con curiosidad tratando de no perderse de lo que el maestro del aludido quería hacer— Los encontré en su almohada.

— ¡Eso es invasión del espacio personal, Lavi!—exclamó Allen indignado.

—Cálmate, Allen—le dijo el pelirrojo con un movimiento de mano despreocupado—. Nadie de aquí le dirá. Yû ni se enterará que tengo una llave de su cuarto.

Todos pasaron saliva por los nervios de imaginarse su privacidad siendo violada por cierto conejo indiscreto; pero fuera de eso, las intenciones del General tenían la atención de todos.

Y he aquí que el hombre que ya pasaba de la quinta década activó su inocencia uniendo su creación con los cabellos que el pelirrojo hiperactivo acababa de traer. La masa blanca comenzó a expandirse cobrando una figura humana pero lo bastante genérica como para parecerse a alguien en específico. No obstante, no hizo falta que pasase mucho tiempo para que ésta comenzara a cobrar un tono de piel más moreno. Un objeto negro comenzó a extenderse desde la nuca hasta su cintura mientras que sus facciones cobraban características orientales.

— ¡¿Kanda?!—exclamaron al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ninguno de sus más locos sueños ni pesadillas se había visto en una situación similar. Sentía el aire faltarle y un fuerte dolor en su espalda debido al peso que ahora llevaba. Resopló frustrado, él ni siquiera tenía nada que ver en el asunto del cumpleaños de Kanda, ¿pero tenía que ser un curioso y acercarse?

—Suéltame por favor…—musitó en modo de súplica.

Ni siquiera podía avanzar un paso con normalidad y es que el cuerpo era considerablemente más grande y fuerte que el suyo, pero dejando ese pequeñísimo detalle había una pregunta que rondaba incesante en su cabeza como si de una grabación con la repetición activada se tratase _"¿Por qué a mí?"._

—Al parecer te tomó cariño—comentó Lenalee al tiempo que una risilla se escapaba de sus labios.

— ¡Algo debió haber salido mal!—le refutó Allen asfixiado con el agarre de la creación de Tiedoll— ¿Acaso no debería tener la arrogante actitud de Kanda?

Lagrimillas tan pequeñas como para ser notadas se formaron en sus lagrimales— ¡Yo ni siquiera tenía que ver!—se quejó dramáticamente arrastrando los pies por todo el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

—Es raro verte hacer berrinches, Moyashi-chan—se burló Lavi que al parecer le divertía en demasía la situación.

Allen enarcó una ceja denotando su enojo ligeramente. ¿Berrinche? A él le encantaría saber qué haría Lavi si estuviese en su situación, pero más que por la burla le molestó aún más el mote que cierto oriental le había conferido—Veamos cuál será tu reacción de cuando Kanda se entere de lo que hiciste—le respondió en tono arrogante girando el rostro para enfocar la puerta de su aposento.

— ¡Lenalee! ¡Moyashi-chan me está chantajeando!—se quejó el junior en un lloriqueo.

—Eso te ganas por estarte burlando de él—le contestó secamente tras un bufido.

Lavi continuó quejándose sobre lo malvado que se comportaba Allen con él y haciendo alguna que otra broma en referencia a las actitudes que comenzaba a adoptar el menor en presencia de espadachín. Por su parte, Allen decidió ignorarlo ya que tenía un problema mucho peor entre las manos y por eso se refería a que esa cosa que llevaba consigo que no le soltaba ningún instante.

La habitación se abrió dando paso al grupo de exorcistas y antes de que el albino pudiese avanzar más, con una enorme dificultad se viró a sus compañeros con un gesto que no pudieron descifrar del todo. Se volvió a remover los cabellos quitando las manos que estaban alrededor de su cuello— Y a todas estas… ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó con una enorme vena surcando su sien haciendo notoria su incomodidad. El samurái solía colocarle de mal humor aunque esta vez los motivos eran cósmicamente distintos.

—No podemos dejarte a solas con Yû—respondió de inmediato Lavi fingiendo preocupación pero la verdad era que se divertía—. Aunque al parecer éste no quiere matarte si no otras cosas, Moyashi-chan.

Allen enrojeció súbitamente. Con tanto alboroto no había reparado por completo en su situación y es que cualquiera que no estuviese enterado de lo que había ocurrido, asumiría que eran una pareja en su mejor momento— ¡¿P-pero qué dices Lavi idiota?!—exclamó el aludido sonrojado hasta las orejas al caer en cuenta de la vergonzosa actitud que habían mantenido él y _Kanda_ en todo el día.

—Deja de molestar a Allen-kun—le reprendió Lenalee con mirada acusadora para luego dirigirse al inglés—. Lo siento, Allen-kun. Por ahora debemos tratar de no llamar mucho la atención—explicó ladeando la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

Allen suspiró con resignación. Tan sólo esperaba que encontraran la manera de volver todo a la normalidad cuanto antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El abrupto movimiento le advirtió que habían llegado al sitio de desembarque. Entreabrió con lentitud los ojos y quitando a mugen de su regazo la colocó alrededor de su cintura una vez se puso de pie. El que le había guiado durante el camino le despidió con un 'buenas noches' más él sólo atinó a mover ligeramente la cabeza en correspondencia.

¡Cómo le hubiera encantado ir a cenar un suculento plato de soba!, pero su trabajo aún no había terminado. Rodó los ojos de un lado al otro viendo el inmenso pasillo de las instalaciones abrirse ante él. En vez de dirigirse al comedor como deseaba, prefirió virar hacia la biblioteca, tan sólo esperaba no encontrarse con alguien molesto —y por molesto se refería a cierto pelirrojo suicida—. Chasqueó con fuerza la lengua al tiempo que sus pisadas resonaron en la quietud de la noche. No era muy tarde y con fortuna sus autollamados _amigos _estarían cenando.

Logró divisar la inmensa puerta de madera que daba paso al sitio al que deseaba llegar y unos instantes antes de que pudiera empujarla esta se abrió develando la figura del indeseado. Entrecerró los ojos con lentitud haciéndolos vibrar un poco, _¿cómo es que tenía tan buena suerte?_, se interrogó irritado. Una misión de mierda, un día de mierda y un recibimiento de mierda.

Bufó al tiempo que mentalmente recitaba una maldición. No era muy difícil deshacerse de Lavi si se lo proponía y el hambre que azotaba su cuerpo le tenía incluso más molesto que de costumbre por lo que para zafarse de cualquier muestra de afecto innecesaria atinó a posar su mano en el mango de mugen. Sólo por prevención.

—Yû…—titubeó Lavi con una expresión nerviosa que Kanda no pudo pasar desapercibida.

Enarcó una ceja lleno de confusión pero aún así se denotaba la molestia más por el hambre que por cualquier otra cosa. El hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre de pila no fue como si realmente le hubiera molestado puesto a que usó un tono tan inusual que le descolocó ligeramente. Aún así, no le agradaba para nada ser llamado de esa manera.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así—reclamó al cabo de unos segundos para luego soltar un chasquido y virar el rostro con la intención de ignorarlo.

—Eh…—el junior volvió a titubear y ése gesto el asiático no pudo ignorarlo. Dejó ir a Mugen y dejando descansar su mano hábil sobre su cintura apoyó su peso sobre un pie— Me encantaría quedarme contigo a hablar de tu misión—rompió el silencio Lavi esta vez sin mirarle y con la voz un poco menos nerviosa que al principio—, pero tengo mucho por leer y prefiero hacerlo en mi habitación.

—No es mi problema—cortó el samurái viendo la oportunidad de escabullirse y abriéndose paso pasó al lado del heredero de bookman.

Escuchó una risilla nerviosa provenir desde su espalda y cuando se giró para lanzar alguna amenaza de no ser interrumpido se encontraba completamente sólo. Parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces. Para su desgracia conocía a ése masoquista y sin duda alguna se hubiera quedado a molestarle algunos minutos, preferiría recibir algunos golpes si eso le libraba de su trabajo como bookman.

Sabía que había declarado que no era su asunto, pero era tan extraño que le hacía mantenerse en una alerta innecesaria. Se encogió de hombros y justo cuando disponía en la mesa de papel y pluma necesario para redactar su informe se percató de algo.

—Ese idiota no llevaba libros—comentó para sí mismo.

Ciertamente pudo haber asumido que estos ya estaban en su habitación, pero la extraña conversación le sugería que algo no encajaba del todo.

Continuará~

* * *

**Notas finales.**

Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado y se hayan divertido tanto como yo escribiéndola. Ruego que por favor disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado, estoy segura que alguno que otro debe haber por allí.

No tengo más nada que acotar de momento aparte de que me mudé y ésta net es un holy shit que me ha arrebatado mi vida social–lloriquea porque quiere retomar sus roles-. Otra cosa, extraño horriblemente el lucky así que puede que me anime a escribir uno –mentira, tiene uno escrito hace mucho y guardado en lo más recóndito de su disco duro-.

Si les gustó y quieren la continuación, dejen reviews –el mal humor la tiene exigente (¿?)-.

Hasta la próxima ;D


	2. 2- Sortilegio

¡Y como lo prometido es deuda!

Aquí les dejo el segundo y último capítulo de esta parodia. Agregué muchas cosas, la verdad, no esperaba que quedara tan largo ya que no pretendía extenderme pero bueno, el Yullen siempre termina emocionándome. Realmente espero que puedan disfrutar de éste capítulo tanto como yo terminé escribiéndolo.

Debo acotar, que hay OOC por todas partes, sólo lo necesario para el desenvolvimiento de la historia.

D. Gray Man es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama yo sólo uso sus personajes para mis propósitos perversos (¿?)

* * *

**Creación = ¿Destrucción?**

Capítulo Segundo — Sortilegio

— ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en mi habitación?— preguntó Allen torciendo sus facciones con un gesto de fastidio.

Nunca se imaginó estar en una situación similar a esa. Era sabido que en la Orden podían pasar cosas sobrenaturales casi a diario y sería un tonto si no lo esperara en su día a día tras las numerosas experiencias. Había altas probabilidades de estar envuelto en las desastrosas situaciones que la sede religiosa tenía en su prontuario; claro que entre todas estas, nunca se imaginó algo similar a la actual.

—Allen-kun—le llamó Lenalee suavemente. El mencionado no dudó un instante en girar su vista hacia la emisora de aquella sutil voz—. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer si no queremos que Kanda se entere—explicó riendo con delicadeza mientras con su dedo acariciaba superficialmente una de sus mejillas.

Eso ya lo había entendido algunas horas atrás. Asintió con ligereza dándole a entender a su compañera de que el tema estaba más que claro; nos obstante, y a pesar de sentirla, no se atrevió a demostrar su inconformidad. No estaba en lo absoluto contento con la situación y más que por el resultado materializado en la figura de cierto samurái, era porque él había terminado envuelto de una manera hilarante.

No se atrevía ni siquiera a admitir lo molesto que se encontraba consigo mismo. ¿Por qué demonios se había inmiscuido de esa manera con alguien con el que ni siquiera se llevaba bien? Resopló sutilmente, de cualquier modo eso no le llevaría hacia ningún lugar. Hubiera continuado con su tormentosa línea de pensamientos de no ser por alguien que irrumpió —como siempre—escandalosamente en su habitación.

Giró el rostro hacia la puerta recién cerrada dejando sus facciones estáticas. El día había estado conformado de tan extraños acontecimientos que sinceramente dudaba que algo le sorprendiese a esas alturas. Sus párpados reposaron momentáneamente sobre sus pupilas en un breve parpadeo y posó su platinada mirada sobre la esmeralda de Lavi. La ansiedad no se hizo esperar en el pequeño espacio ante el arrebato del junior que apoyado de espaldas a la puerta se tomaba su tiempo en aclarar la razón de la palidez que cubría su rostro.

—Llegó Yû…—anunció con la mirada ensombrecida en temor o al menos eso fue lo que Allen razonó.

Tan pronto como aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas movió la cabeza hacia un punto perdido del grisáceo suelo. Esa situación definitivamente no podía empeorar. Con un Kanda era más que suficiente para la orden entera y por extraño que parezca, seguía prefiriendo al amargado —a ese al menos lo veía eventualmente—. No entendía cómo esa situación había llegado a esos extremos y peor aún, no consiguieron el objetivo pues la _cosa_ no parecía ni siquiera tener intenciones de hablar.

Suspiró con pesadez girando la mirada al humano creado—Aún así, el parecido es sorprendente—comentó ya viéndole con detenimiento mientras el mencionado se entretenía con la manga de una camisa verde aceituna perteneciente a Lavi.

—Lo es—respondió Lenalee observándole de la misma manera—. ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarle? —preguntó llevando un dedo a su barbilla.

—Da igual—intervino Lavi colocándose de pie al tiempo que se posicionaba al lado de _Kanda_—. A éste puedo decirle Yû sin que intente matarme—expuso en tono de exagerada jovialidad colocándose de cuclillas frente a éste.

Por su parte, Allen sentía que el junior se aprovechaba de la situación pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para filosofar demasiado en eso. Suspiró nuevamente al tiempo que masajeaba la adolorida curva de su cuello—Ya que estamos en estas, deberíamos probar si tiene gustos similares a los de Kanda—sugirió el inglés. Indiferentemente de que fuese un humano artificial seguramente debía tener las mismas necesidades.

—Por eso Miranda traerá la cena a la habitación—explicó Lenalee.

—Ya veo...—musitó el albino llevando el arco de su mano a la barbilla aunque no estaba muy convencido de que fuese precisamente la alemana la indicada para tal labor.

A los pocos minutos llegó la exorcista manipuladora del tiempo con un carrito y variedades de alimentos dispuestos en éste. Todos agradecieron que Marie la acompañara ya que con su reputación, posiblemente el transporte hubiera llegado vacío. El exorcista de piel morena se despidió en la puerta dejando que Miranda ingresara con la esperada cena.

Cada uno se hizo del platillo de su preferencia dejando en el carro algunos alimentos variados. Lavi fue quien tomó la iniciativa tomando algunos dangos de Allen para ofrecérselos al moreno—Yû—le llamó y ante la respuesta del mencionado sólo pudieron ensanchar los ojos al percatarse de que atendió casi de inmediato con gesto interrogante. Lavi asintió casi queriendo anunciar que también se había percatado de ese detalle—, come un poco—dijo extendiéndole los dulces.

A pesar de que el aquel objeto que se parecía al exorcista oriental tardó un poco en responder, tomó los dangos que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y acercándolos a su cara hizo un gesto de repudio devolviéndoselos al instante. En conclusión, odiaba el dulce al igual que el verdadero.

Y así, probaron con otros alimentos obteniendo en algunos las mismas reacciones y en otros menos condimentados algo parecido a la tolerancia. Decidieron dejar de último la soba, la cual Marie se encargó de solicitar tal cual como le gustaba a Kanda. Y no pudieron sorprenderse demasiado al darse cuenta de de que efectivamente la degustaba con el deleite que no expresó en los anteriores alimentos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Lavi no contrajo sus facciones. La seriedad que ahora adoptaba su rostro demostraba que su cabeza estaba en un análisis profundo de todo lo que hacía el ser al que observaban.

—Esto es extraño—inquirió el pelirrojo comiendo una de las frutas que quedaban. Todos le miraron esperando a que prosiguiera con su idea—. Tiene una actitud muy distinta a la de ésta mañana.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no está sobre Allen-kun—confirmó Miranda dándose cuenta de que no presentaba la misma hiperactividad.

Le observaron de manera analítica—Siento que ahora se parece un poco más—reiteró Allen aunque no estaba seguro si eso era porque quería creerlo.

—Me parece que a medida que va transcurriendo el tiempo asume más características del verdadero—determinó Lavi—. Es normal que la inocencia evolucione ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo alguno de sus resultados?

Ante esta nueva hipótesis todos parpadearon algo incrédulos. Era lógica esa aseveración pero ¿Acaso eso no empeoraba las cosas? Otro exorcista y lo que era peor no era un exorcista cualquiera, era Kanda.

La noche se extendió un poco más y ya teniendo un poco más en claro las ideas, decidieron ir a descansar al menos por ese día, ya determinarían al siguiente qué hacer con respecto a la situación. Lenalee fue la primera en retirarse, no era que no asumiera la responsabilidad, pero después de mucho discutirlo quien estaba en clara desventaja era Allen lo que le llevó a quedarse con el sujeto en su habitación. Komui no le permitiría a su hermosa florecita llevar un hombre a su cuarto, humano o no, para él todos eran unos pulpos. Lavi ocupaba el cuarto con el Bookman, lo cual era motivo suficiente para descartar la posibilidad. Miranda, pues ella no figuraba entre las opciones.

— ¡Que descanses Moyashi-chan!—se despidió Lavi con la típica familiaridad y alegría con la que solía comportarse, más eso no logró que el enojo de Allen se disipara.

Frunció el entrecejo molesto por el apelativo. No tenía idea de cuántas veces tendría que decirle a su amigo y al no tan amigo que dejaran de llamarle de esa forma—Es Allen—corrigió masajeando su sien circularmente—. Estoy cansado de que me llamen de esa manera—aceptó con tono derrotado al saber las pocas posibilidades que tenía de escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios de ese par.

Lavi sonrió en correspondencia y sin discutir cerró la puerta tras de sí. El inglés viéndose sólo con el moreno suspiró para luego rascarse la cabeza de manera nerviosa. Su futuro se veía labrado de complicaciones como eso siguiera su curso y es que no era poco decir que estaba a cargo de la imitación del sociópata.

Sus ojos vibraron denotando el cansancio tras el tortuoso día que estaba por finalizar. Se giró no sin algo de antipatía y es que indiferentemente de que ese ser no fuese el Kanda que conocía no podía evitar tratarle con cierto recelo. Le observó y en el proceso reparó que su día aún no terminaba. Debían primero ir a hacer su aseo nocturno y por supuesto, buscar lo necesario para acomodarse ambos en la estrecha habitación. Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la pared más cercana, debió haber preparado todo aprovechando la compañía de Lavi.

No había nada que hacer, después de todo no era su culpa. Sólo había estado en el momento y lugar inapropiado—Acompáñame, Kanda—solicitó al otro haciéndose la idea de que sólo debía tratar de llevarlo.

El azabache levantó lentamente la cabeza viendo al albino—Moyashi...—susurró.

El inglés parpadeó un par de veces. No era posible que hasta la imitación de ese bastardo le llamara de esa molesta manera — ¿Qué...?—preguntó con una sonrisa forzada y una enorme vena atravesando su frente, eso definitivamente era demasiado.

—Moyashi— repitió el moreno ahora con más claridad.

— ¡Te he dicho que me llamo Allen, bastardo!—exclamó el inglés iracundo. Tenía la intención de ignorarlo completamente cuando cayó en cuenta de un inmenso detalle— ¡¿Puedes hablar?!

Después de un largo silencio, el albino terminó dándose por vencido, al parecer tendría que hacer mucho más para sacar palabras a lo que sea que fuese eso. Había sido un día excesivamente largo, lo único que quería era descansar. Terminó arrastrando al otro consigo hasta el baño pasando de camino por el depósito para buscar suplementos higiénicos y demás cosas que posiblemente pudiese necesitar, una colcha, sábanas y demás.

Le dio alguna que otra explicación sin estar seguro de si lo entendía o no, aunque al parecer lo hacía o simplemente le imitaba. No tenía la certeza pero tampoco tenía ánimos de averiguarlo realmente.

Los párpados de Allen caían intermitentemente. El cansancio comenzaba a adormecer sus sentidos y el insistente escozor en sus ojos anunciaba que la hora de su sueño había pasado hace algún rato. Se acarició el rostro aplicando un poco de presión y así ahuyentar el desfallecimiento para después dirigirse a la puerta de la única cabina ocupada tocando un par de veces.

—Apresúrate…—demandó empleando un tono semejante a la súplica— quiero ir a descansar—agregó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

No sabía si preocuparse por el individuo o si aún estaba intentando entender cómo funcionaba el retrete; de alguna manera, quiso descubrir lo que le había pasado pero el hecho de imaginarse viéndole en condiciones inapropiadas le hacía retroceder dominado por la vergüenza muy a pesar de que recordaba perfectamente el sexo del otro cuando tomó forma una vez fue invocado.

Esos pensamientos le condujeron a otra línea de manera inevitable. Siempre había reconocido que Kanda por muy desgraciado que fuera, era bastante atractivo y podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies; claro, siempre y cuando esta fuera lo suficientemente masoquista como para soportar sus desplantes. Ésta creación, era idéntica a Kanda y el recordar su desnudez hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran vivaces colores carmesís al punto de sentir su cara arder. ¡¿Cómo era posible que pensara en tal cosa?! Se preguntó sonrojado hasta el cuello mientras su respiración se agitaba progresivamente.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Debía tener la expresión más tonta del planeta, avergonzado como si alguien pudiese enterarse de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Respiró a profundidad dejando que sus pulmones retuvieran el aire lo necesario como para reponerse de semejante desvarío. De cualquier manera, eso no era Kanda y aunque lo fuese no debía tomar esas actitudes. Era un hombre, atractivo o no, sencillamente no debía violar el espacio personal de alguien, determinó recuperándose. Decidió volverlo a intentar y alzando su mano nuevamente, se dispuso a llamar sólo que esta vez sus nudillos no tocaron la superficie.

Escuchó la puerta de los baños comunales cerrarse a su espalda y por inercia, viró la cabeza lentamente al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían al percatarse de la figura que acababa de llegar. Ahora Allen podía decir que el karma realmente existía.

— ¡¿K-Kanda?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—exclamó ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con quién menos quería.

El oriental parpadeó un par de veces denotando una expresión de extrañez— ¿Ahora tengo que explicarte lo que hace una persona en el baño?— fue lo que el inglés recibió como respuesta.

Allen giró la vista avergonzado por su actitud y rogándole a todos los cielos que si el otro Kanda estaba haciendo algo no terminara, no aún cuando el real estaba allí. Anteriormente no le habría importado que el samurái viese a su otro yo pero siendo él el que estaba a cargo, el asunto cambiaba completamente.

Sintió que el oriental detuvo sus pasos justo tras de él. ¿Era una broma verdad? Pero la ansiedad le tenía completamente dominado no era como si quería ser la víctima de la ira —ahora, muy justificada— de Yû Kanda.

— ¿Se te perdió algo en la puerta, Moyashi?—preguntó el otro a modo de burla.

De no encontrarse en la situación actual, seguramente habría refutado algún comentario contraproducente además de reclamar el molesto mote que le había conferido, pero lo menos que quería era darle más motivos al mayor de cometer homicidio.

Calló. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la serenidad pero sabía perfectamente que aquel comentario se había hecho malintencionado para hacerle explotar. Abstrajo su mano de vuelta hacia su cuerpo—Por si no te diste cuenta, espero a alguien—comentó intentando que su tono se mantuviera neutral.

No supo que expresión tendría Kanda; de hecho, ni siquiera fue totalmente consciente de sus palabras y de los muchos significados que estas podían implicar. De un momento a otro, sintió la presión esfumarse para luego escuchar como a los pocos segundos una puerta se cerraba y una regadera se abría mientras que el sonido de la caída del agua se amortiguaba contra el cuerpo del asiático. Suspiró de alivio y ya sin importarle el espacio personal de esa _cosa_ que estaba a su cargo decidió abrir la puerta para sacarlo del baño antes de que el verdadero terminara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había esperado que se hiciera lo suficientemente tarde y así poder ir a al baño a hacer su aseo nocturno. Últimamente, se podía percibir en la Orden una extraña aura. No era que él fuese de los que creyeran en esas cosas precisamente, pero no era del todo escéptico. Estaba muy acostumbrado a percibir los cambios de ambiente y sobre todo a la actitud de ciertas personas que para su desgracia podía asegurar, _conocía bien._

Sus firmes pasos se alentaron lo suficiente como para pertenecer a Yû Kanda. Su mirada se tornó profunda aunque algo ausente al tiempo que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza. Cualquiera pensaría que observaba las formas que hacían las divisiones de las lozas bajo sus pies pero de hecho en ese momento, su cabeza no se encontraba ahí.

Su ceño se frunció, pero en vez de molestia era la extrañez la que ahora invadía su ser. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar como una cinta cinematográfica, de manera lenta y detallada. En primer lugar, fue cierto bookman que en vez de de agobiarle con extenuantes preguntas sin sentido, prácticamente había huido y por otra parte, el Moyashi a esas horas en los baños comunales con un individuo que no se mostró por alguna extraña razón.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron por completo. Por su cabeza nunca había pasado la idea de de que los miembros infiltraran personas; pero de ser así, no le hubiera importado en absoluto. No debería importarle, se repitió mentalmente, más sin embargo se sentía ¿ansioso? ¿Molesto?

¡Por supuesto que estaba molesto!

Ese tipo de actitudes no podía mostrarlas un servidor de Dios. Chasqueó con fuerza. Eso era inaceptable pero no era su jodido problema y el hecho de que estuviera en medio de los pasillos a esas horas de la noche por sus incoherentes pensamientos, le hacía hervir la sangre.

—No es mi problema—musitó apenas audiblemente mientras apretaba los puños.

¡Demonios! ¡No era su maldito problema! ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no seguía su camino?

Maldijo en voz alta y sin importarle de que la oscuridad acobijara la zona anunciando el sueño de los que habitaban el cuartel, giró sobre sus talones. No tenía idea de qué hacía, pero si aclaraba sus dudas y desmentía esas imágenes mentales podría irse a dormir sintiéndose un imbécil y nada más que eso.

Sus inmensas zancadas le permitieron llegar rápidamente a aquel lugar "Al Pandemonium". ¿Cómo demonios había terminado allí?, se preguntó sin que sus labios pudiesen emitir sonido alguno. Resopló, ya luego lo descifraría—justificaría—.

¿Y ahora qué?

No era como si fuese a tocar ¿cuál sería el motivo? O mejor dicho, la excusa. Por increíble que parezca el exorcista buscaba una razón para calmar sus ansias. No podía sólo entrar y decirle cualquier estupidez como "Moyashi, dame una almohada" contando con que ni siquiera explicaría para qué la quería, sólo la exigiría; o tal vez ser un poco más sincero y decir "Vine porque me pareció que tenías escondido a un idiota".

¿Acaso era imbécil?

¿Cómo carajos iba a entrar en la habitación de ese enano canoso cuando siquiera habían cruzado palabras? Y por palabras, se refería a ofensas. Dejó reposar la cabeza contra la puerta de madera al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y abría la boca dando un par de inhaladas. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, pero por algún motivo seguía jadeando, viendo el vapor caliente abandonar el interior de su boca y disiparse casi al instante.

Su cabeza comenzó enfriarse progresivamente. Nada de eso podía ser verdad. El Moyashi era un maldito mártir y siempre terminaba ayudando a todos. Seguramente había algún buscador con algún contratiempo y él estaba auxiliándole. Por eso a todos le agradaba, por eso todos terminaban buscándole.

Determinó que lo mejor era continuar con su camino. Ahora se sentía incluso más estúpido por dejarse llevar por resoluciones basadas en especulaciones.

—_Por favor, vuelve a tu sitio._

Kanda no pudo avanzar ni siquiera el primer paso. Aquella voz la reconoció muy bien y eso sólo le indicaba que como había sospechado no pasaría la noche solo como debería ser. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo sintiendo su cabeza estallar en hipótesis, una tras otra y peor que la anterior.

Entrecerró los ojos. No podía dejar llevarse por los impulsos y tras unos segundos cerró el puño con fuerza a punto de hacerse daño. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? El Moyashi nunca le había sido indiferente pero era por su apariencia, ése aire curioso y su estúpida forma de pensar casi inhumana al punto de parecerle una criatura extraña como de esas que relatan las historias infantiles.

Sólo era eso…

—_Si dormimos juntos no descansaremos._

Esta vez sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Cada vez se le hacía más increíble que ese enano canoso pudiese tener un amante. ¿Quién? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado? Una pregunta tras otra apaleaba sus pensamientos y él estaba lo suficientemente descolocado como para atender por separado cada una de éstas.

Otros sonidos se hicieron presentes. Un chirrido que le indicaba el movimiento de la cama, sábanas desplegándose, quejas por parte del albino. A pesar de que poco—por no decir nada— conocía Kanda con respecto al tema de sexo, no le hacía falta pensar mucho para imaginarse una escena bastante íntima entre el inglés y su acompañante.

Tronó la lengua. Por mucho que pensase en eso, no llegaría a ningún lado. Él no tenía autoridad alguna para reprocharle a alguien con el que medianamente a cruzado palabras. Resopló de nuevo intentando reanudar la caminata y dejar que eso de lo que acababa de enterarse muy enterrado en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

—_Te digo que pares, por favor._

Tan sólo hizo falta que escuchara aquel tono suplicante en la voz del Moyashi como para mandar al carajo su pequeño monologo y dar marcha de regreso. Su mano se posó ágilmente sobre el mango de su espada y dando un sólo y certero golpe logró que la puerta se abriera con estrepito.

Definitivamente ése día no era Yû Kanda. Analizó de nuevo las cosas en cámara lenta, Lavi huyó de él, el extraño encuentro con el Moyashi, un acompañante en su cuarto y lo peor, el acompañante. La situación que se imaginaba iba mucho más allá de lo que realmente ocurría entre esas cuatro paredes.

La postura de aquel invasor era como la de alguien que sólo intentaba acomodarse en una cama en la que lógicamente no cabían dos personas mientras que el Moyashi le tomaba por los hombros para devolverlo al colchón en el suelo. Su oscura mirada pasó de la cara horrorizada del Moyashi a la imperturbable y seria de aquel individuo.

Sintió todo acallarse a su alrededor. El ambiente era pesado y sinceramente no sabía cómo tomarlo. Seguramente el cansancio le hacía tener alucinaciones. Se masajeó un ojo con fuerza y luego el otro para volver a enfocar al personaje de larga cabellera negra que intentaba ocupar la cama con el menor.

— ¡Pero qué mierda!—exclamó completamente incrédulo al ver a alguien con su apariencia, lo único que difería de él mismo, era la ridícula camisa verde que reconoció era de cierto pelirrojo.

—K-Kanda—titubeó Allen levantándose torpemente para irse de bruces contra el piso cayendo a sus pies.

No pudo ni siquiera reaccionar a como acostumbraba y burlarse de su innata inutilidad. La sorpresa sólo le permitió mover su cabeza hasta donde se encontraba el Moyashi tendido boca abajo. Su expresión se encontraba completamente congelada, sus pensamientos consternados planteándose mil y un preguntas. Volvió a alzar la mirada a aquella _cosa_ que se había colocado de pie con una posición relajada. ¿Acaso era posible que la sección científica estuviera jugando con sus genes?

—Maldito Komui…—musitó antes de girar o por lo menos intentarlo porque lo próximo que vio fue el suelo en su rostro— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Moyashi?!—exigió saber al verle abrazado fuertemente a sus piernas.

—No es culpa de Komui-san ni de ninguno de los del escuadrón—explicó el inglés apretando con más fuerza las piernas del oriental—. Y-yo puedo explicártelo—terminó diciendo con duda.

Analizó aquellas palabras con detenimiento. Nunca se había envuelto en una situación similar y su cabeza no cavilaba otra cosa en la que el escuadrón científico no se viera involucrado. Chasqueó sentándose en el suelo con tranquilidad para liberarse del agarre y luego de esto, se incorporó para dirigirse a la cama a sentarse dejando reposar sus codos contra sus rodillas. Sus párpados descansaron sobre sus ojos en una actitud serena, su actitud relajada fue el consentimiento y al sentir la cama moverse, supo que el Moyashi lo había seguido.

— ¡Tsk! Yo me largo—se escuchó una tercera y para su desgracia, muy reconocida voz. Realmente era extraño escucharse así mismo. Kanda no reprimió el alzar la cabeza para ver a aquella figura dirigirse a la puerta incluso con su propio aire imponente.

— ¡No puedes irte!—escuchó al albino alarmado intentando detener a su _clon_— Estás a mi cargo.

—Moyashi idiota—le respondió el otro en el mismo tono que hubiera usado él—, incluso así puedo cuidar bien de mí mismo—aseguró con tanta confianza que el exorcista no tuvo argumento alguno para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Antes de que el otro azabache pudiese cruzar al umbral se volvió al oriental—. Y a ti más te vale que le digas todo, lo sabré si no lo haces.

La puerta se cerró detrás de aquella figura, sólo se escuchaban los pasos resonar entre los pasillos y alejarse cada vez más. Kanda parpadeó un par de veces intentando descifrar aquellas palabras y la verdad quería equivocarse en cuanto a lo que estaba pensando. ¿A qué se refería con 'decirle todo?

—Kanda…—susurró Allen rompiendo el momentáneo silencio que se había formado así como también, sus pensamientos.

En otras circunstancias, ni siquiera le habría dirigido la mirada pero ése día no pudo reprimir el deseo de verle. Que el recordase, siempre estaban en situaciones en las que ambos se iban inmediatamente a la agresión, pero ahora era totalmente distinto. El cuerpo del otro exorcista temblaba, podía sentir la ansiedad que le invadía y el nerviosismo hacerle suprimirse. No sabía si preocuparse o no, pero tampoco podía pensar mucho en eso ahora que podía verle así.

Pudo ver las largas pestañas del menor moverse lentamente para dar paso a las iris que tanto le atraían y como si fuese una fantasía, el momento para él se hizo enigmático. Nunca había experimentado tales sensaciones, nunca se había interesado en ellas, pero ahora se encontraba con un vendaval en su interior y sin haberlo solicitado. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, no estaba allí para admirarle ni mucho menos para maravillarse por lo que descubrió que alguien como él, podía sentir.

Estuvo a punto de él mismo quebrar con su ilógico razonamiento, pero no era como si realmente quisiera hacerlo. Respiró de nuevo, intentando no ser muy obvio y observándole detenidamente, decidió darse algo de tiempo. Allen mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras jugaba con el borde de su guante como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Ahora podía entender la extraña actitud que le mostró en los baños y el por qué no le respondió como solía hacerlo.

Un resoplido involuntario se escapó de sus labios. No pretendía pelear, al menos no en ése momento cuando lo que más le importaba era el alivio de saber de que sus ideas con respecto al amante del Moyashi, eran completamente erradas.

— ¿Por qué te encargabas de eso?—terminó preguntando algo interesado ya que asumía que el menor no le tenía en tanta estima como a los demás— ¿No debió hacerse cargo el responsable?

Allen reaccionó al fin ladeando el rostro con una expresión tonta—No quiso separarse de mí en todo el día—explicó con un tono algo cansado— Y el general Tiedoll fue llamado a la oficina por lo que no pudimos resolverlo a tiempo.

Su rostro se congeló. ¿Acaso había escuchado el nombre de su maestro? Los segundos se extendieron mientras su cabeza cavilaba más de una forma en que aquel extraño acontecimiento ocurrió. Pero lo que le tenía completamente confundido era conocer el por qué de tal situación. ¿En qué absurdo y estúpido contexto se basó el viejo Tiedoll para hacer semejante locura?

El albino al parecer acababa de caer en cuenta de que había delatado al general y se volvió por primera vez hacia Kanda con un gesto temeroso— ¡Nosotros se lo pedimos!—se apresuró a decir al notar la expresión enojada de Kanda y casi al instante se tapó la boca. Definitivamente sólo empeoraba la situación.

— ¿Se lo pidieron?—repitió el azabache enarcando una ceja.

Allen asintió una vez desviando la mirada al suelo y comenzó con su relato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía sinceramente como Kanda tomaría todo eso y se molestaba, se lo tenían muy merecido. No era que tuviese la culpa directamente, pero de cierta manera había estado involucrado y por lo tanto asumiría las consecuencias.

Entrecerró los ojos una vez terminó de explicarle al mayor y aunque se esperaba un escándalo digno de una catástrofe, no había nada. Silencio y más silencio. Pasó saliva disimuladamente, no sabía si atreverse a verlo o preguntarle tal vez, aunque sinceramente creía que eso sería un suicidio. Pero ¿quién podría soportar semejante presión de dicha mirada?

Tomó el valor suficiente para romper aquel momento tan incómodo. Si Kanda decidía atacarle; él sabía defenderse, no era ningún inútil y más de una vez se lo había demostrado. Su cuerpo se movió motivado por la ansiedad y volviéndose al mayor se quedó helado ante la expresión que éste poseía. Que recordara, no había visto a Kanda con una expresión tan relajada a excepción de cuando meditaba; pero ahí estaba, viéndole con tranquilidad y esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa. ¿No debería estar molesto?

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Kanda? Hubiera preferido un golpe y ahora que lo analizaba, se sentía algo masoquista. Le vio acomodarse aún más en la cama mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra el dorso de su mano y no pudo soportarlo más. Abrió la boca pero sus palabras no salieron, fueron las palabras del oriental las que resonaron con profundidad calando hasta sus huesos.

— ¿Y lo descubrieron?—le escuchó preguntar.

El albino abrió ligeramente los ojos sintiendo las obsidianas del mayor sobre sí. Era algo nuevo para él, estaba abrumado por aquella presencia como nunca en la vida cualquier otra lo había intimidado al punto de sentirse desnudo.

— ¿Descubrimos…?—preguntó sin entender del todo lo que el otro quería saber y mucho menos sin que su cabeza pudiera procesar pensamientos coherentes.

—Lo que deseaba—respondió con simpleza el mayor— ¿No hicieron todo esto para saber lo que me gustaría?

Allen no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Se esperaba desde insultos hasta reprimendas excesivamente ofensivas y seguramente las habría aceptado, pero ¿eso? Su cabeza quedó en blanco, ¿realmente eso tenía relevancia en un momento así? En el caso de que hubieran alcanzado su objetivo ¿a Kanda le habría gustado recibirlo?

— ¿Aún quieres saberlo?—le escuchó reformular la pregunta.

No era que estuviera precisamente interesado en saberlo desde un principio, pero el estar así sencillamente no le permitió razonar mucho. Con los ojos aún abiertos y puestos en los contrarios, asintió ligeramente. Comenzó a relajarse, el ambiente tenso por algún motivo lejos de su conocimiento se disipó progresivamente alejando aquellas molestas sensaciones que le impedían ejercer movimiento alguno.

—Creí que no querías que lo supiéramos— respondió Allen sintiéndose más tranquilo y como si quisiera justificar las acciones de ése día.

Kanda sonrió un poco más. No había dejado de lado aquella arrogancia, pero sonreía y eso logró que Allen bajara la guardia—Sólo hay una cosa que quiero—comentó el samurái sin dejar de ver a su acompañante— y sólo hay alguien que puede dármela.

El albino desvió la mirada con un deje de decepción. Sabía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano pero el comprobarlo por la propia boca de Kanda no le dejaba una sensación para nada agradable. Entendía que no eran amigos, que no tenía motivos para demostrarle afecto y sin embargo se sentía ¿inútil? ¿Dolido? Era lógico, no podía hacer nada por alguien con el que no se llevaba bien.

Sintió algo posarse en su mejilla de una manera tan delicada que creyó que habían sido producto de su imaginación. Incrédulo aún, movió ligeramente sus pupilas hacia allí percatándose en el momento de que Kanda le acariciaba. Sus ojos se expandieron en sorpresa.

Se acercaba lentamente. Aquellos ojos negros brillaban con la tenue luz de luna que traspasaba el vitral, una mirada profunda que le dejó estático. Su cuerpo no respondió o mejor dicho, abrumado por un torrente de emociones no quiso responder. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Kanda pero de pronto una oscuridad le envolvió.

El asiático había colocado su mano sobre los ojos del albino mientras se recargaba suavemente sobre él—Sólo quiero esto—le comentó con voz profunda que le hizo estremecer por completo—. Sólo uno y me iré, haz de cuenta que no soy yo.

Su cuerpo se siguió estremeciendo en espasmos prolongados. Sentía al mayor sobre sí a pesar de que no se apoyaba y aunque la situación ameritaba un estado de alerta plausible de crisis, no se alarmó en lo absoluto. A pesar de que entendía hacia donde iba dirigido todo aquello no hizo nada por alejarle.

No podía ver lo que estaba al frente, pero no le fue necesario su sentido. La mano libre del oriental hablaba por sí sola, sus delicados y torpes movimientos recorriendo y contorneando su rostro fueron suficientes para poder percibir completamente la escena. Su cicatriz fue acariciada de una manera tan suave que le parecía improbable que ese era Kanda, aquel que alguna vez le llamó maldito, aquel que se negaba a tocarle.

—Kanda…—susurró en palabras suspirantes que le robaron el poco aliento que aún le quedaba.

Le escuchó sisear mientras el trayecto de aquellos dedos contorneaba el borde de sus labios temblorosos, más no de miedo si no expectantes, anhelantes. Se sentía consumir lentamente, arrastrado inevitablemente hacia Kanda, suplicando mentalmente en que no se detuviera. Y éste último pensamiento le hizo reaccionar. ¿Era eso lo que Kanda realmente quería? ¿A él? ¿O acaso se hacía ideas equivocadas? Se mordió el labio saliendo de aquel letargo en el que estuvo sumergido.

¿Qué quería él?

Los labios orientales se posaron sobre los suyos presionándose suavemente. Un contacto delicado y superficial, uno en el que le hacía dudar que ese fuese el sociópata huraño capaz de matar una legión entera de demonios. Allí estaba ese personaje, acariciándole torpemente con sus labios. Sintió la otra mano del japonés posarse en su mejilla impidiéndole que su cabeza cediera o se moviera, pero esa nunca fue su intención.

Las sábanas bajo él se arrugaron abrazándole cálidamente mientras que los labios inexpertos del mayor rozaban los suyos en tactos breves y sutiles. Su respiración se agitó, su cabeza no percibía otro sonido que no fuera su propio latir frenético y desmesurado golpearle el pecho. La suave respiración de Kanda paseaba por su rostro cosquilleándole levemente rostro haciéndole sentir emociones indescriptibles mientras que la mano que yacía en su mejilla se deslizó temblorosa hasta su cuello, trazando la curva con delicadeza hasta posarse tras su nuca. Sintió como era alzado ligeramente para profundizar el contacto y él, lo consintió sin dudarlo. A pesar de que sus pensamientos se encontraban revueltos, quiso hacerlo sin meditar demasiado en ello.

Y la pregunta que se había planteado anteriormente se repitió. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué quería Allen Walker de Kanda Yû? La delicadeza de aquellas caricias le arrullaron, sentía la ansiedad esfumarse por completo a medida que transcurría el tiempo ¿Acaso quería quedarse así? La respuesta se esclareció en su cabeza, quería a Kanda y si él podía darle algo que desease, se lo daría.

—Kanda…—le llamó a pesar de que tenía los labios unidos superficialmente— es imposible que haga de cuenta que no eres tú.

Le sintió estremecerse ligeramente. No podía verle, pero podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban haciendo ademán de alejarse de su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera separarse por completo fue él quien alzó ambas manos al rostro del otro atrayéndole, más no lo unió a sus labios. La mano que impedía su visión, se retiró por completo y cuando hubo enfocado después de algunos segundos el rostro del oriental, sonrió. El brillo en sus ojos plateados contrastaba con su expresión risueña y serena—No quiero imaginarme a nadie más que no seas tú—aseguró sonriendo con amplitud.

Nunca se creyó capaz de hacer tal confesión. De hecho, no creyó que algún tuviera tan siquiera la oportunidad de hacer una, pero en ése punto ya poco le importaba. Le vio parpadear con expresión de sorpresa y le entendía, el mismo no comprendía lo que le motivó a hacerlo.

Le vio sonreír recuperándose del shock anterior—Entonces lo tomaré todo…—aseguró entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente para descender a besarle con mayor confianza.

Allen sonrió en correspondencia. Quiso decirle que no era necesario tomar lo que ya se tenía, pero era mejor que el asiático lo descubriera en su debido momento a través de sus acciones. Recibió aquellos labios confiados mientras que sus brazos pasaban por los cabellos del otro hasta entrelazarlos en su cuello acercándole y con un beso que se tornó profundo progresivamente, pactaron la destrucción de sus diferencias y la creación de nuevas emociones.

Al día siguiente…

Tal como el día anterior. El sol se alzaba develando las imponentes paredes de Black Order con su brillo. La fresca brisa, el cantar de las aves y todo lo referente a la madre naturaleza se despertaba con todo su esplendor. Era temprano por supuesto, pero la que la actividad comenzaba a notarse desde tempranas horas en el cuartel, como siempre.

Por los pasillos se veía a uno de los exorcistas más llamativos haciendo su caminata matutina. Uno que en realidad había madrugado ése día con un claro propósito "molestar" y claro está, para encontrar una solución a lo que había dejado sin concluir y con eso se refería al problema que se buscó por saber lo que quería Kanda.

Lo primero sería despertar al Moyashi-chan y al clon de Yû. Alegre, se dirigía la habitación del menor y siendo fiel a su costumbre de irrumpir en la privacidad de los demás, posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta al tiempo que se hacía de su alambre especial para violar la seguridad de esos molestos engranajes.

—_No se te ocurra salir aún_.

Se escuchó una prominente voz desde la habitación del aludido—"¿Yû-chan…?"— pensó el bookman consternado ante aquellas palabras, pero analizando los últimos acontecimientos se relajó. Seguramente era el clon de Yû que quizás había adoptado otras actitudes. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

— _¡Pero Kanda!_—escuchó replicar a Allen— _Tenemos que buscarle. No debimos haberle dejado marcharse anoche…_

Lavi parpadeó sorprendido. No tenía que hacer muchas conjeturas para descifrar aquella conversación, pero lo que era más insólito y aún le dejaba descolocado era que esos dos estuviesen juntos sin matarse.

— _¡Tsk! Como jodes, Moyashi. Lo buscaré antes de que todos despierten tú eres un total inútil ahora._

— _¡Eso es por tu culpa, Bakanda! ¡Eres un bruto!—_reclamó_— ¡No te rías, bastardo!_

Volvió a parpadear mientras que sentía su cabeza palpitar al enterarse de tal cosa. Retiró lentamente la mano de la perilla, si el samurái descubría que escuchó su secreto seguramente no dejaría testigos. Pasó saliva con nerviosismo. Los pasos comenzaron a acercarse hacia la puerta y Lavi haciendo uso de su agilidad se ocultó en una de las divisiones de los pasillos aledañas.

—Nos vemos después del desayuno en el salón de entrenamientos—escuchó hablar al oriental desde la puerta hacia el interior de la habitación—. Aunque dudo que puedas entrenar.

— _¡BAKANDA!_ _—_Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

El junior vio pasar al oriental a su lado sin que éste lo notase. Kanda llevaba una ligera sonrisa y aunque su apariencia no era del todo pulcra como acostumbraba, se le veía relajado. Su rostro desde la sorpresa inicial, pasó a una de comprensión y luego a una expresión impregnada en picardía. Había cosas que incluso a él se le escapaban de vez en cuando y si no estuviera viendo eso, no lo hubiera creído jamás.

Decidió en que lo mejor era iniciar la búsqueda del otro Yû pero al comenzar la caminata por el pasillo en el que se había ocultado pudo ver ropas desechas a un lado. Se acercó para rectificar aunque ya sabía a quién pertenecían esas prendas. Una camisa verde y los pantalones negros. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Vaya que Yû tiene deseos peculiares…

Más tarde en la cafetería y luego de retirar su pedido, Lavi se acercó con su plato de alimentos a la mesa que ocupaban las féminas. Su sonrisa como siempre, era amplia y relajada al igual que su actitud.

—Lavi, Buenos días—Saludó Lenalee con su usual carisma y frescura— ¿Has ido a ver a Allen-kun?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ahhh! No, no he ido aún—mintió mientras sorbía un poco de café.

La atención ahora se centró en la alemana. Ambas chicas planificaban ir a visitar a Allen cuando terminaran y llevarle el desayuno ya que seguramente no podría salir de la habitación. Sonrió mentalmente, ya no había nada que resolver.

— ¡Allen!—exclamó el pelirrojo al verle salir de la taquilla con su carrito haciendo una montaña de alimentos— ¡Ven! ¡Aquí hay lugar!

El aludido se acercó a paso lento y una vez en el lugar, saludó con su típica cortesía haciéndose algo de espacio.

—Allen…—Le llamó la asiática— ¿Y Kanda? El que estaba contigo—preguntó rectificando a cuál se refería.

El pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo intentando no ser notado. Le hubiera encantado saber la excusa que pondría el menor pero sentía que había sido suficiente como para agregar más presión a su vida ahora que se había metido en un lío y por lío se refería a su nueva _pareja._

—Volvió a su sitio—anunció el pelirrojo sorbiendo más café en posición relajada.

Todos le miraron confusos, incluso Allen no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Él como buen observador, entendió que esas personas querían una explicación más detallada—Encontré sus ropas en el pasillo esta mañana—explicó con tranquilidad dejando reposar la tacita vacía sobre la bandeja.

—Supongo que el efecto de la inocencia no es muy duradero por sí sola—inquirió Lenalee llevando un dedo a sus labios.

En otro lugar de la sede religiosa, Tiendoll observaba su inocencia analíticamente. Marie, no pudo pasar desapercibido la inusual actitud que su maestro mostraba y a pesar de que no contara con su vista sentía algo que le hizo preguntar más que por curiosidad, por preocupación.

— ¿Ocurre algo, maestro?

—Marie-kun—el general suspiró con añoranza observando el objeto aún—. La inocencia cumplió su objetivo—continuó.

El exorcista no logró entender esas palabras, pero Tiedoll no necesitaba explicarlas, al menos no a Marie. No había nada que hacer si su querido Yû-kun finalmente sabía lo que quería realmente. Sonrió, ya no era un niño. El anciano guardó su inocencia y se irguió dispuesto a Salir de la Orden a continuar con su misión.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó de pronto a su pupilo— ¿Qué le obsequiarás a Yû-kun?

—Maestro, por favor…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola a todos, me parece preciso destacar que éste capítulo se llama 'Sortilegio' debido a que la creación se disipó una vez Kanda hizo lo que quería. Algo estilo como un encantamiento -se golpea tontamente-, no sé por qué me dio por escribir algo así, pero me pareció adorable (aunque no sé si deba usar precisamente ese adjetivo);-;

Recuerdo que les comenté que les diría porque dividí este fic si perfectamente pudo haber sido un one-shot y la razón es porque no estaba 100% conforme con lo que llevaba escrito. Si editaba la primera parte me descontextualizaba de la segunda y viceversa, así que decidí olvidarme por completo de la primera. :'D

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y espero reviews con sus comentarios, críticas y cualquier otra cosa que quieran decirme. Una cita para un rap… ok no ._. olviden lo último.

Pueden ubicarme por

Mi livejournal:**zahaki**

Mi tumblr (personal): Tears of Happiness

Mi tumblr (de roleo de Tyki Mikk)


End file.
